hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 84 (2011)
A × Fated × Awakening (サダメ×ノ×メザメ, Sadame × No × Mezame) is the 84th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on June 16th, 2013. Overview Gon, Killua, and Kite cause Hagya's squad to retreat back to the nest. Neferpitou awakens and turns out to be a Specialist. It manipulates Pokkle to learn about Nen. Meanwhile, Colt's own Nen power awakens. Summary On their way to the Queen's nest, Kite senses somebody following them from the skies and quickly warns Gon and Killua. Flutter, an officer under Hagya, commands his fellow dragonfly-like Ants to distract the three while attacking them from a distance. The three start to run when the flying Ants are visible. Gon and Killua attempt to attack, but can't hit them due to the trees where the Ants are hiding. Kite realizes that the flying Ants are luring them into a trap, as Hagya and Hina lie in wait a short distance away to attack. Meanwhile, Peggy and Rammot head to the butcher's place to ask whether he has seen the rare human whom Zazan brought in; unfortunately they couldn't determine if he had been eaten by the Queen or if he was still there. Pokkle is seen alive and hiding in a pile of bones. While Peggy continues to bug the butcher, Rammot plans on mastering his new-found ability in order to become king. Suddenly, they feel a dark aura due to the awakening of one of the Queen's Royal Guards. Flutter, Hagya, and Hina witness the power of Kite making Flutter suggest to Hagya and Hina that they retreat. While Kite's team approaches, Hagya quickly understands the situation and realizes that they can't win against Kite and the boys; he realizes that no matter how powerful he is now, there are others who are much stronger. Hagya knows they have no chance of defeating Kite and the others, but have learned more about "rare humans", and one day they'll win. Kite, Gon, and Killua decide to follow them, knowing the trio of Chimera Ants, shall return back to the Queen's nest. Feeling the power of the Royal Guard member's aura, Rammot is struck with intense fear. He realizes that he is nowhere near this person's level, that his dream of becoming king is pointless, and that he should use his power to serve the real King. As they walk away, the Royal Guard senses and captures Pokkle, who was still hiding under a pile of bones. The Royal Guard learns about the human brain, and comes up with an idea to extract information on Nen from Pokkle. The Royal Guard operates on Pokkle's brain using a pair of antennae, forcing Pokkle to tell them all about Nen. Meanwhile, Colt's Nen powers are finally activated. After learning about Nen from Pokkle, the Royal Guard asks Rammot to try the Water Divination. Rammot falls under the Enhancer category, and shortly after, the Royal Guard decides to take its turn. The leaf wilts, marking it as a Specialist. Peggy is shocked by the fact that the member of the Royal Guard had Nen without first having fought a rare human. Finally, the Royal Guard reveals its name: Neferpitou. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc